My Semi Expected Visitor
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: He doesn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes, and wonders vaguely if he even realizes how fake that accent sounds... Based off of a comment from "My Fallen Idol"


**_ A/N: _**_Spoilers for, "My Fallen Idol," but not really. So okay…when JD goes to visit Dr. Cox at the end, he tells him how one time he snuck in to his Super Bowl party as a pizza delivery guy and got in by telling him he liked Jerome Bettis. Dr. Cox gave him a look, but didn't seem particularly surprised. Well, the first time I saw that episode I didn't think much of it, mainly in that I was paying so much attention to, well, what that episode was actually focusing on. (I really do adore that scene) But when I saw it again for about the third time, I started thinking more about JD's comment, and I couldn't picture Dr. Cox being fooled by whatever costume JD had come up with. We all know JD's ideas can be a little out there and over the top, and I couldn't see him convincingly pulling that trick off. Which led me to believe that if he got in, it was Dr. Cox's way of discreetly being nice. Hence, this one-shot. Enjoy!_

**_ Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**My Semi-Expected Visitor**

Just like the Super Bowls of years past, my living room is filled with doctors that I barely even talk to. In fact, the only thing we have in common is that we all work at Sacred Heart and we all like football. Therefore, they're invited. And while I wouldn't call a single one of these people here my friend, it doesn't matter, because you don't need "Real friends" to chug down five or so beers and yell at the ref for making a bad call. That's all that's expected, and it's just that simple.

Maybe it's because the first half of the game is over, and half time is some weightless, good for nothing pop singer, or maybe it's the scotch I've been diving into between each beer that makes my mind do a re-wind of earlier today, but suddenly I'm thinking of Newbie: Those pathetic, doe blue eyes that look at me, hopeful; waiting for an invite. And that "Manly" pout he gives me when I let out a very detailed, very long rant at the idea of him coming over for the game. He swears, that's right, _swears_ he'll find a way to join us, and I really don't get this sudden rush of determination. I get it when it comes to his patients, yeah, but why this? The kid knows close to nothing about football, or any sports for that matter. He doesn't know anybody who I'm inviting, but then again, I barely do either. Still, what reason could he have for wanting to come so badly?

Stupid question, I know. Anyone who watches the kid follow me around all day would get why Newbie is so persistent about coming over tonight, but it just…it bugs me! What's with him and this desire to be friends? Why is it such a big deal about getting into my apartment? I re-_heel-_y don't get it.

The annoying blonde is on her third song, and I really just want her to get dragged off the field so the second half can start. If they wanted to do the whole sex appeal thing, they should've picked someone whose voice doesn't make me want to tear out my own ear drums.

As she continues her "singing," I can't help but glance at the door every now and then. It's hard not to think that Newbie is suddenly going to burst through, a marching band behind him, proclaiming the night can officially start. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Nice rack, huh?"

I blink and look next to me. One of the doctors (I don't even remember his name) is nudging me playfully, and suddenly I've found someone more annoying than the "Pop Sensation," still dancing on my TV. Just to get him to stop, and maybe because her breasts aren't _all_ that bad, I nod my agreement and he turns to another, probably getting ready to ask the same question.

And that's when it happens. My door rings.

I get up slowly, testing my legs for balance. I'm a little tipsy, but nothing more. I kind of wish I was, only so that I would have something to blame for my thoughts as I make my way towards the door. How this couldn't possibly be Newbie, how he wouldn't really go to such pathetic lengths in order to – dare I think it – spend time with me, because it just seems sad… But I'm so expecting it. I'm expecting it to the point that I'm almost…almost _waiting_ for it, so when I do finally turn the knob and swing the door open, I'm not surprised in the least.

A pizza delivery guy? _That's_ your plan? _That's _your master disguise? I don't know whether to roll my eyes, slam the door, or burst out laughing, so I go for staring at him blankly.

"Pizza…?"

God, his voice is actually _shaking_ with anticipation of how I'll react to this. But honestly, does he really think I'd fall for this get up? That mustache is _clearly_ fake, and what accent is he attempting to pull off? Actually, the plan wouldn't be too horrible if his facial features weren't so distinct. Newbie's that kind of person you could spot from a mile away (not to say you'd want to) but the truth of the matter is that we ordered all the pizzas over an hour ago. His timing is off, as so is his whole costume.

He makes a show of looking over my shoulder at the crowd in my living room. "Super Bowl party?"

I can feel my eyebrows furrow, but I still don't trust myself enough to talk, because I still can't tell whether or not I'm going to start ranting or laughing. I settle on a nod.

He gives me that dopey, Newbie like grin of his before speaking again. "I like Jerome Bettis!"

I feel my eyes widen in genuine surprise. He actually knows not only what teams are playing, but a player's name too. A player from the team I'm rooting for, no less. Still, he had all day at the hospital to do a little research on who was playing and who I'd be rooting for. After finding that out, he could've asked anybody, even Gandhi, to give him a random name of one of the players.

I feel my arms cross as I continue to stare, but I finally let out a small grunt as I make a motion with my head for him to come on in. He looks _way_ too pleased over the whole thing, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to slam the door in his face.

I tell myself it's the free pizza.

He sits over in the corner, looking content and accomplished, and two out of the ten guys there give him a bit of a look, as if trying to figure out where they'd seen him before. But I think everybody, besides myself that is, is too hammered to even bother, so we all go back to the game.

Just a little into the second half and I peer over at him. He goes from watching the game, looking as though he's trying to figure out a complicated puzzle, to spacing out into dream land again. I wonder briefly how many bizarre fantasies he's come up with tonight, especially now that I've allowed him into the apartment.

I look over again to see one of the doctors casually toss him a beer. I hadn't noticed up until this point, but the kids been drinking quite a lot, at least for him. I'm about to open my mouth to whoever tossed him that last one to remind him how much of a light weight Newbie is, but then I remember that I'm not supposed to know, so I turn back to the TV.

When the game's finally over, I discreetly make sure _everybody_ called a taxi, paying a bit of extra attention to Newbie until I finally see him nod. Stupid kid…

I'm picking up empty beer bottles and grease covered paper plates when I notice he's the only one left, making his wobbly self to the door. He turns around at the last minute and smiles at me.

"'Night Dr. Cox!" he slurs out happily.

I actually grin at this, because he clearly doesn't realize that he just completely gave himself away. He doesn't get that sudden look of panic, doesn't try to run faster towards the door, and he doesn't even try to cover up what he just said with whatever accent he was attempting when he first came here. He just looks at me with that goofy expression, waving.

"'Night, Newbie." I laugh again as he finally leaves the apartment. Poor kid's gonna have one hell of a hang over.

**_ A/N:_ **_So there it is. It's been on my mind for a while to write this sucker, but I put it on hold for "Their Night Out," and "My Hypnotism." Which, by the way, I will be posting a new chapter of soon. Chapter three is saved to my laptop, but said piece of machinery is waiting for a new part to come in right now, and I can't turn it on to upload it without that part. They said it should be in, in five to seven days, so hopefully that'll pull through nicely._

_ Well, hope you guys enjoyed this. Until next time!_


End file.
